Kompetisi Video Berhadiah 10 juta Ryo
by Mei Azumi
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke sedang membuat video nista demi mendapatkan uang 10juta ryo. "Plisss Chi lu jangan ganggu gue, serius nih. gue sumpahin digrepe bencong tau rasa loe". "Tadi topeng monyet sekarang tarzan, pliss kak Itachi jangan ganggu kami. kami pengen menang nih". "Halah kalian paling mau bikin video yaoi". maaf gaje banget. very very OOC . review yaa


Ide nista bin gaje tiba-tiba menclok dijendela lalu Mei comot deh eh akhirnya jadi seperti ini.

Summary : Disalah satu situs internet yang bernama KOETUBE mengadakan sebuah Video Eksis Berhadiah. Naruto dan Sasuke segera membuat video mereka demi mendapatkan uang tunai sebesar 10juta Ryo. "Wah banyak banget videonya Sas, coba buka cewek bohay ini."

"Hah ayang Sakura juga ada. Hihihi ternyata ayang gue punya bakat juga."

Warning : Bahasa Gahoelsss, NO EYD, ngawur bin OOC karena emang dibikin seOOC mungkin mhehehe, AU. Muup ya om Masasshi ane culik dulu Naruto sama Sasuke nya. Masih ada Typo. Kata-kata amburadul kayak mukanya Kisame #DihajarKisame.

Rated : T sajalah

**Happy RnR**

**Don't Like ya Don't Read saja**.

.

.

**Kompetensi Video Berhadiah **

_Perkenalan_

"Tes Te Chek chek … Ehhmm . Haii Minna perkenalkan nama gue Richard yang super duper kece. Saking kecenya banyak banget cewek yang bertekuk lutut dihadapan gue. Gue bingung sekali masa gue harus nerima mereka semua buat dijadiin bini? Sori aja ye gue gak nganut aliran jashin eh maksudnya gue gak nganut sistim Dikotil(?).

Gue tinggal dikosan yang mewah abis kek apartemen artis-artis gitu. Yang ada ruangan naik turun itu, tau kan? Ah pokoknya gue betah banget deh. Gue tinggal disono gak sendirian coz gue orangnya gak suka Lonely. Dan dia adalah si Teme bokong entok, ih namanya aja udah norak gitu apalagi orangnya. Temen gue ini culun abis, norak dan iewww jelek pokonya, kalian gak usah tahu deh, entar nyesel loh. Tapi walaupun jelek dia adalah teman seperjuangan gue senang atau susah.

Kenapa gue ngekos ? Ah masa gak tahu sih, gue kan anak kuliahan getooh.

Oke gue disini mau certain kisah menarik tentang kehidupan gue (Sakit dong ditarik-tarik)dimana saat itu gue nemuin hal yang bikin bulu rona merinding eh enggak ding maksudnya gue nemuin info disalah satu situs yang bernama KOETUBE. Disana tertera penguman yang isinya gini nih :

**Apakah anda punya bakat atau kelebihan? Atau ingin sekedar Eksis numpang tampang doang? Jika iya jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini karena kami mengadakan lomba VEM (Video Eksis Menn). Caranya gampang skalee tinggal rekam video anda melalui kamera jika tidak ada kamera itu derita loe. Durasinya maksimal 30 menit. Ukuran Video harus resolusi 750-2000HD terus video loe kasih Judul. Setelah itu kirim ke akun ini ****RoroMaru-Chan ImoedsBingiittss****. Buruaann bikin Video eksis loe sebelum tanggal 34(emang ada nyet? Halah namanya aja komedi) dan menangkan hadiahnya berupa uang tunai sebesar 10.000.000Ryo serta hadiah kejutan lainnya. Oke Oke Tinggg Muaachhh! **

Nah gitu isinya, walaupun gue agak merinding sih baca akhirannya sama poto pemilik akun itu tapi gue gak peduli pokonya gue sama si Teme kudu menang diperlombaan nista itu." #Ngibarkan bendera Jepang.

.

.

"Oke cukup sudah bacot loe pake nama Richard segala lagi. Loe gak ngehargain enyak loe yang ngasih nama loe, bilang aja Komar Bin Minato, gitu aja repot.

Sekarang giliran gue, nama gue Uchiha Sasuke. Loe pada tau kan Sasuke yang paling ganteng seantero dunia Anime. Kalo gak tau berarti elo pada gak punya TV dirumah. Soal Cewek ? ah jangan ditanya entar loe loe semua, terutama cewek takut terpesona sama ketampanan gue. Uchiha is Hansome and awesome kecuali abang gue yang buruk rupa apalagi lihat keriputnya aja gue langsung muntaber.

Gue tinggal dikosan bareng si Komar jelek kuning-kuning kayak eek. Kalian jangan pada percaya omongan si Baka berisik itu, apartemen apaan kamarnya aja 2x2 meter(Busyeett kecil amat pasti tidurnya seranjang) dapur nya aja nyatu sama WC jadi gue sering mual plus murka sama si Dobe itu kalo gue lagi makan terus dia lagi boker. Mending sunyi, lah ini kalo lagi mules, berisikk ahh sudah lah lupakan gue pengen muntah sumpah. Dan lagi aduuhh peliissss deh udik elo emang udah akut banget sih. Lift aja dibilang ruangan naik turun, monyet aja tau itu lift, dasar Baka.

Suatu hari si Komar teriak-teriak gaje kayak tarzan, sontak aja gue kaget setengah idup karena suaranya itu ngalahin kentutnya Gamabunta. Dia teriak-teriak sambil bawa laptop lalu nunjukin ke gue. Pas gue lihat Astagfirulloh jantung gue langsung berhenti sejenak saat lihat gambar cewek lagi buang hajat. Emang hentai tuh bocah.

Ah ternyata dia salah search malah ***TUBE. Dan setelah search lagi, gue pelototin lagi ntu layar laptop, gue malah makin kaget plus pengen muntah saat lihat foto pemilik akun itu dengan pose meletin lidahnya yang panjang sambil ngedipin matanya sebelah terus rambutnya dikepang dua. Masyallah dosa apa gue.

Tapi goodnewsnya gue langsung terpikat sama kalimat yang banyak angka nol (0) yang banyak.

KACHINGGG … mata gue langsung berubah jadi dolar.

Ayo kita bikin Video dan menangkan duitnya, semangat masa muda tiiiing. #niruin gaya Lee.

**Kompetensi Video Berhadiah**

"Dasar bokong entok sialan kenapa loe ubah nama gue jadi Komar sih?" teriak Naruto sambil ngacungin sendok, karena mereka berdua lagi makan berdua (Acieee so sweet banget sih) Oh yaahh ternyata dia itu Naruto, ah pasti readers juga udah tau kan.

"Lagian gue eneg banget denger Richard, Richeese aja sekalian biar gue jual" Sasuke gak kalah sewotnya sambil nyantap pecel tomat(?).

"Loe terlalu polos atau elo emang bodoh sih, bilang aja kita tinggal diapartemen gitu biar kesannya elit, elo malah dibilangin yang sebenernya"

"Kita hidup didunia ini cuma sementara Nar, elo jangan banyak boong itu dosa. Lagian kalo elo tinggal diapartemen gak sesuai sama muka elo yang setengah mateng itu. Udah terima apa adanya aja, bentar lagi kan kita bakal menang duit segede Pintu(?), iya nggak" Sasuke malah ceramah.

"Iya juga yah tumben otak loe jalan, hahaha .. uhukk uhuuk " Naruto keselek sendok(?)

"Otak gue gak ada kakinya"

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berdua langsung ngacir ke kamar buat … (Apa hayooohh) buka situs KOUTUBE lagi dan melihat-lihat video aplodan *alah bahasanya* para peserta.

"Wah banyak banget videonya Sas, coba buka cewek bohay ini." Tunjuk naruto pada layar laptop sambil tungkurep sama Sasuke. Lahh si Naruto dasar otak ngeres lihat cewek aja matanya langsung ijo. Nama Videonya **YAYA SEXY**

Pas di PLAY mereka pada jerit-jerit histeris kayak ngelihat pocong. Ternyata tuh Video isinya tentang si cewek, entah itu cewek atau bences lagi goyang dompret dengan memakai baju renang, rambut putih lebat dan memiliki tanda warna merah memanjang kebawah disekitar matanya.

"Uwooowowowo matiin Sas matiin , gue gak sanggup ngelihatnya." Ujar Komar (Naruto: Richard woy) Iya maksud saya Ri-Richard sambil nutupin kedua idungnya(?)

"Rasanya kok gue kenal deh. Eh Mar Mar lihat ini kayak si Kiba sama Shino deh"

"Kampretoo sontoloyo loe" Naruto ngejitak kepala Sasuke." Dibilangin gue ini Richard bukan Komar. Ah asu ternyata dia ngaplod *apaantuh* video juga, namanya norak banget **DUO RACUN**".

Pas di klik PLAY mereka berdua malah cengo. Si Kiba sama Shino ngLypsinc lagu Padamu Negri dan juga Akamaru yang jadi dirgen nya. Sasuke Naruto sweatdrop.

"Gue gak yakin mereka bakal menang, ahahaha" Naruto tertawa nista

"Kayaknya itu kamera sehabis ngerekam langsung ngBLANK hmhmhmhmhmhm" Tawa apaan itu Sas?.

Dan sepertinya mereka berdua sedikit lega karena saingan-saingannya itu kecillll. Haduhh bikin videonya aja belom, jangan Pede dulu nape. (NaruSasu : Bacottttt)

Sasuke ngPLAY Video lagi yang namanya **DUA HATI MENJADI SATU,** menampakan dua orang cowok yang satu berambut merah dan satu lagi berambut kuning panjang. Awalnya mereka datar-datar aja tapi lama-kelamaan video itu menayangkan si rambut merah mendekati si rambut kuning, dan si kuning merem-merem sambil pelukan, dan ..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sesat sesattt , stop stop " Naruto teriak dikuping Sasuke plus kuahnya, Yaikss.

"Kuping gue basah yak" Sasuke ngelap kupingnya. Ia menscroll videonya lagi.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke terbelalak, betapa senangnya ia melihat salah satu Video yang namanya **COKE BOTTLE** , ciee Agnes cieeee.

"Hah ayang Sakura juga ada. Hihihi ternyata ayang gue punya bakat juga." Naruto langsung muntah denger kata ayang Sasuke.

Lalu di klik PLAY munculah Sakura yang sedang berdiri disebuah bukit. Dengan dress Pink nya yang bikin menggoda, rambut digerai seraya angin menerpa rambut indah itu. Sasuke nosebleed.

Dan ia langsung nyanyi 'TUTUPAN BOTOLMU TUTUPAN OPLOSANMU …' gedubraakkkkk Sasuke Sweatdrop ngelihat Sakura nyanyi pake goyang Bang Jali pula.

"Jowo Kowek toh, ahhahhaha" Lagi-lagi Naruto ketawa. "Sini ah biar gue aja yang carinya. Naruto menScroll kebawah dicari video yang akan diPlay olehnya.

"**ITA-CUAKEPTTSS**, namanya Alay banget sih" protes Naruto (suka suka dia napa Nar)

Sasuke cuma mangap aja.

"Ihhh giginya tonggos"

Sasuke nguap

"Wadohhh makhuk apaan nih"

Sasuke molor

"Woy bangun Somad" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang lagi tidur nungguin Naruto ngPLAY video.

"Kelamaan sih loe, cuma muter video doang. Ini nih coba buka **TWO BROTHERS**" Tunjuk Sasuke sama salah satu video yang menggambarkan dua orang cowok berperawakan gedhee kayak Agung Hercules.

"Ihhh selera loe berubah sama cowok macho ya" kata Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri

"Woy Ablahuu …. gue masih demen cewek kaleee. Cepetan play, bacot loe"

Saat diPLAY cowok yang paling macho badannya dengan bertelanjang dada memankai celana jeans robek-robek terus dia langsung BreakDance. Sasuke sama Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat video itu. Tiba-tiba munculah satu pria lagi memakai kacamata hitam, lalu ia ngRAP lagu Bonsai Prakocot. Ah TeOPe lah pokonya dengan gaya nungging kayang nungging salto loncat katak dan gaya sarimin. Mereka berdua semakin terpesona(?) lihat video itu.

"Sas gimana kalo kita ngeDance aja" Usul Naruto, tapi Sasuke masih anteng sama Videonya. "Woy budeg"

"Whoaaahh keren, Nar gimana kalo kita ngeDance aja" Sasuke riweuh sambil loncat-loncat dikasur.

Naruto cuma garuk kepalanya yang ketombean itu.

.

.

.

Besoknya mereka berdua pergi ngampus dengan naik Bemo (diJepang ada Bemo?). Saat nyampe dikampus, suasana kelas terdengar begitu riuh, ngomongin apalagi kalo bukan tentang kompetensi VEM. Gak anak cowok nya atau anak ceweknya mereka pada bersemangat sekali buat rebutin hadiahnya. SasuNaru saling pandang heran, dikira cuma mereka berdua aja yang tahu padahal semua temen-temennya udah pada ngirimin video nista mereka.

"Woy Komar sini" teriak Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto. Naruto udah ngeluarin asap dari telinganya.

"Kenapa sih kalian manggil gue dengan nama nista itu?" omel Naruto pada Kiba plus kuahnya. "Eh elo udah lihat video gue belum? Dijamin gue pasti bakal menang" ucap Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan dibarengi cengiran baunya itu.#Digatsuga Kiba.

"Udah hahaha elo mau eksis apa malu-maluin sih" Sasuke ikut nimbrung.

"Heh asal loe tahu yah, gue sama Shino udah latihan beberapa kali tauk"

"Gak nanya" Sasuke meletin lidahnya.

Saat Sasuke mau duduk tiba-tiba Sakura nyamperin, Sasuke mendadak salting pemirsahhh.

"Sasuke kun ikutan VEM juga?" ucapnya dibarengi senyuman. Wow Sasuke meleleh, senyumanmu mengalihkan duniaku. (Lebay lu Sas)

"I-iya aku mau ikutan juga." Sasuke gemeter (Biasa kale)

"Wahh sainganku semakin banyak dong, eh udah lihat videoku belum?" Tanya Sakura.

"U .. u …udah b-bagus banget Sakura chan" Sasuke gelagapan padahal dalem hatinya Sasuke nangis darah T.T

"Makasih Sasuke kun" Sakura pergi dan duduk dibangkunya.

Hari itu ia seneng banget bisa lihat senyum manis yang terpancar diwajah cantik Sakura, seandainya dia bikin video bareng Sakura, video yang ….

"Woyyy Sasuke idung loe berdarah" Kata Naruto, Sasuke ngelap idungnya.

.

.

.

"Sas gue Lead Dance nya yah, elo penari latarnya" kata Naruto memimpin sambil muter-muter gaje.

"Heh loe pikir ini boyband ape? Lagian koreografer loe dibawah standar. Nih lihat gue" Sasuke langsung ancang-ancang terus ngeDance ala-ala Kpop gitu.

"Wuiiddiiihhh kerenn gue suka gaya loe." Naruto ngacungin tangannya tanda metal(?)" Tapi masalahnya penari kok bajunya kaos oblong gitu sama celana boxer?"

"Belom bahlul gue cuma nyontohin aja. Sebelumnya kita siapin kostum sama latarnya okey" Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sibuk obrak abrik baju didalam lemari sampe tuh kamar sempit berantakan kayak kapal pecah.

"Gimana kalo ini, cocok gak Sas?" Naruto nyocokin bajunya yang berwarna bunga-bunga sama celana kolor warna merah menyala.

"Loe mau kepantai? Sekalian aja bawa payung sama cermin". Sasuke protes mulu, dan dia ngelurin baju miliknya kameja hitam polos dengan t-shirt putih serta jeans biru sobek-sobek dipadukan dengan topi merah nya. Wahh pokoknya kece badaiii lah.(bayangin)

"Nah kaya gini nih, baru mecing dijamin langsung menang, hahahaha" ucap Sasuke disertai tawa jeleknya.

"Elo lebay banget, gue gak suka neko-neko." Naruto sirik padahal dalem hatinya _'busyeettt seme gue ganteng'_ WTF ?

Naruto ngeluarin jaket oranye dengan corak hitam sama celana oranye nya, terus pake headband lambang konoha tak lupa kunai disaku celananya.

"Kita lagi gak syuting Naruto Shippuden kale. Ganti ah ganti, malu maluin aja loe. Selera fashion loe emang dibawah standar. Sini biar gue atur baju loe". Sasuke mengeluarkan baju-baju miliknya. Diambil kaos hitam sama jaket hoodie coklat diresleting setengahnya terus celana pendek selutut serta kaca mata hitam. Bayangin readers Naruto pake baju itu ahhh Nosebleed nih, SROOTT …

"Mari kita kalahkan Madara !" Naruto ngacungin kedua tangannya

Pletakkk …

"Cukup bercanda loe" Sasuke ngejitak ubun-ubun Naruto.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap dengan berbekal radio tape gedhe, mereka pergi ke lapang basket buat ngedance. Katanya biar keren kayak anak-anak Inggris gitu 'Dance on the street'.

"Are you ready?" teriak Naruto

"Yeaaahhhhhhh" Sasuke ngacungin tangannya tanda metal. "Tunggu dulu". Cegah Sasuke membuat Naruto yang siap-siap Dance jadi terjatuh.

"Ada apa lagi sueehhh TEMEE ?"

"MANA KAMERANYA DOBLEHH?"

GEDUBRAAKKK …

Mereka yang tadinya semangat mendadak lesu dipinggir lapang. Dasar pada oon atau bego sih, hal yang paling penting kagak ada.

"Pake hape gue aja" Naruto ngeluarin Hape dari saku jaketnya.

"Whaatttt … apaan nih, ini hape apa upil manda sih. Ukurannya mikro abis"

"Udahlah elo jangan banyak bacot, cepetan pake ini aja"

"Gila aja loe, peraturannya aja video itu resolusi 750-2000HD. Ini mau VGA aja mustahil apalagi ukuran 750. Mikir dong mikirr !" Sasuke udah frustasi ngadepin Naruto. Kesempatan buat dapet 10juta ilang sudah.

"Gak papa coba aja dulu" paksa Naruto

"Yaudah deh daripada enggak ada"

Hening ….

"Yang ngerekamnya siapa Komarrrr?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto jantungan.

"Eh itu ada anak kecil, dek sini" Panggil Naruto sama anak cowok yang lagi maen gundu. Lalu si bocah nyamperin kakak-kakak ganteng itu.

"Iya kak ada apa?" Tanya anak itu sambil ngupil(?)

"Tolong pegang hape ini yah" Naruto ngasih hape micro itu lalu dipencet tombol REC pada hape.

"Ini Hape?" Tanya ntu bocah.

"Iya sompretttt, cepet pegang" aduh sabar napa, jangan bentak anak kecil Nar entar dibilangin enyaknya tau rasa loe.

Saat lagi seru-serunya ngeDance diiringi lagu Hip Hip campur keroncong tiba-tiba anak itu dipanggil ibunya.

"Inariiii cepet pulang enyak masak semur jengkol nih" teriak ibu-ibu itu

"Iya makk" anak itu berlari nyamperin emaknya. Dan sialnya lagi hape itu masih dipegang sama bocah itu.

"Woyy hape gueeeee" Naruto teriak-teriak karena hapenya ludes diambil ntu bocah.

"Ahhh muke gile …. " Sasuke misuh-misuh. "Udahlah relain aja lagian gue masih ragu apa itu hape atau bukan. Kita pinjem aja sama abang gue. Dia punya kamera SLR" Bujuk Sasuke pada Naruto yang lagi mewek

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADIIIIIII SOMAAAD" Naruto nangis darah

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke Kosan Itachi yang gak jauh dari kosan milik mereka sambil menjinjing Radio tape gedenya. Itachi juga sama ngekos, tapi ia bukan berarti kuliah sama kayak Sasuke. Dia ngekos dengan alasan pekerjaannya.

Dan sampailah mereka ditempat tujuan, kosan milik Itachi gak jauh berbeda sama milik SasuNaru Cuma bedanya ia tinggal sendiri. Tadinya sih berdua bareng Kisame tapi si Kisame ditendang jauh-jauh sama Itachi katanya kamarnya cuma ada satu, sempit pula. Masa iya harus desak-desakan bareng Kisame.

"Asalamualaikuum .. Atookk oo Atookk …"

"Waalaikumsallam, Udin Idin?" ucap Itachi yang bikin SasuNaru ngejengkang kebelakang.

Sasuke langsung nerobos masuk ke kosan Itachi, ia selonjoran dikursi reyotnya.

"Woy belom gue perintah masuk udah duduk duluan. Gak sopan nih bocah" Baru aja ketemu 5detik sama adeknya Itachi udah emosi.

"BA TO THE COT BACOT"

"Dasar bocah sinting lu ye." Itachi misuh misuh

"Woy Sasuke bantuin dong berat nih radionya" Sasuke lupa kalo ia datang sama Naruto, bawa Radio gede pula.

"Ngapain lu bawa-bawa rongsokan kesini, udah rumah sempit ada ayam eh malah bawa radio butut"

"Ayam apaan?" Sasuke ngerasa kesindir pemirsah hahaha.

Bruk .. Naruto menyimpan Radionya lalu ikutan duduk sama Sasuke

"Chi haus nih"

"TERUS?"

"Ya ambil minumlah masa ambil kutang"

Entah kenapa suasana hati Itachi berubah begitu ada adeknya. Bawaannya pengen marah-marah gitu kalo enggak ngejahilinnya.

"Gak ada aer, telen aja ludah loe" Itachi berlalu ke kamarnya

"Sasuke abang loe baik bener yah" kata Naruto. Dia bego apa tolol sih orang jutek gitu dibilang baik

"Dia bukan abang gue, dia babu gue"

"Udahlah cepetan jangan lama-lama kita gak ada waktu nih"

"Iya yah gue sampe lupa" Sasuke nepok jidat lebarnya. Ia pun teriak di depan pintu kamar Itachi."Chi pinjem kamera"

"Buat apa?" jawab Itachi samar-samar

"Buat bersihin jigong"

"Gak boleh "

"Buka dulu napa woy pintunya" Sasuke udah jeduk-jedukin kepalanya dipintu kamar Itachi. Lalu terbukalah pintu tersebut.

"Gak boleh, kamera gue mahal takut rusak kalo dipinjem elo. Kemaren aja laptop gue tinggal setengahnya karena loe makan" Itachi mulai ngaco ngomongnya. Dasar adik kakak pada stress *Diamaterasu ItaSasu*

"Ayolah Chi please pinjemin gue kamera loe kali iniii aja, elo kan jelek eh budukan eh ganteng … hoeekkss" Sasuke udah sujud-sujud dikaki Itachi, walaupun ia terpaksa lakuin itu demi duit 10juta.

Naruto cuma manggut-manggut aja merhatiin mereka.

"Pasti kalian berdua mau ikutan VEM ya" ucapan Itachi membuat mereka seneng gak kepalang. Pasti dia bakalan minjemin kameranya.

"Iya kok elo tahu sih, jangan-jangan elo juga ikutan?" Sasuke bangkit dari acara sujud-sujudnya karena gak tahan sama bau kaki Itachi.

"Wah kak Itachi Upload video juga toh" Naruto baru buka mulut sedari tadi cengo mulu.

"Iya dong gue juga ikutan, lihat yang judulnya **ITA-CUAKPTTSS **itu punya gue." Ucap Itachi pamer.

"What de hill itu punya loe? Pantesan 4L4Y banget. Untung gue gak buka" Ucapan Sasuke disusul dengan jitakan Itachi

"Elo jangan ngehina gue dulu, belum tentu video kalian bagus dibanding gue. Palingan kalian mau bikin video YAOI, ia kan? "

"Amit-amit jabang orok YAOIan sama si kuning-kuning ini"

"Apaan loe bokong sapi"

"Bukan sapi tapi ayam"

"Hahh ngaku juga loe"

Sementara Itachi udah gak tahan sama mereka berdua, udah ribut, ngerepotin pula.

"Heh kalo kalian mau bikin Video YAOI saingannya berat loh. Si Deidara sama Sasori beuuhh keren, jago kalo kalian mau ngalahin mereka"

"Udah udah lah jangan banyak bacot lagi. Mana kamera loe cepet gue pinjem" Udah nyuruh membentak pula. Haduh sabar Sas sabar.

Itachi nyerahin Kamera SLRnya dengan amat sangat amat terpaksa. Sasuke langsung nyomot kamera itu lalu pergi sama Naruto dan menjinjing lagi radio bututnya.(Aduh kasian) namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Itachi menghalangi mereka.

"Heh mau dibawa kemana kamera gue?"

"Ke lapang basket. Gue pengen ambil latarnya disono" Sasuke monyong-monyong

"Kan biar kereenn getohh" kata Naruto ngacungin jempol kakinya. *sopan amat

"Nggak ah enggak jangan dibawa jauh-jauh gue gak percaya sama elo berdua"

"Pelit amat sih loe, kebanyakan gaul sama Kakuzu sih."

"Gue bilang kagak ya kagak, masih untung loe gue kasih pinjem"

"Ih elo risih banget sih" Sasuke udah hampir mewek

"Yaudah balikin kamera gue" Kata Itachi sambil nyodorin tangannya

Sasuke sama Naruto mikir serius kayak Shinichi, halah. Mereka terpaksa ngebatalin ngTake nya di lapang Basket.

"Yaudah deh daripada nggak ada, kita sedikit ubah rencana kita" Ajak Sasuke sama Naruto masuk lagi kerumah Itachi.

"Nah gitu dong itu baru namanya adek gue yang cakep" Kata Itachi sambil masam mesem. Sasuke udah nyumpahin kakaknya yang nista itu diRape Bencong. Rasain lu Chi haha.

Naruto siapin lagu-lagunya diradio butut itu. Sasuke lagi joged-joged gaje, pemanasan dulu katanya biar gak kram(?)

"Oke sip semua udah siap" Ucap Naruto lalu ia siap-siap bergaya didepan Kamera yang pake Sandaran. SLR gituloh keren ada sandarannya gak kayak hape Naruto tadi mesti dipegang orang lain, dibawa kabur lagi. Hahaha sabar yah Narutoku sayang *PLAKKK.

"ARE YOU READY"

"YEAHHHH"

"And one and two and three .. yo yo yo .. caca marica hey hey caca marica hey hey"

Mereka berdua sibuk Dance ala Korea diiringi lagu nista.

Itachi yang sedari tadi ngintip kelakuan mereka cuma bisa nahan tawa. Haduh Chi kurang kerjaan banget sih ngintip entar bintitan loe. Itachi menyeringai, otak jahilnya mulai bekerja.

10 menit berlalu. Mereka selesai rekaman, dengan bercucuran keringat plus nafas yang terengah-engah kayak habis lomba marathon. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat hasil rekamannya. Tampak diwajah mereka begitu senang sesekali tersenyum sendiri namun tiba-tiba muka mereka berubah menjadi ditekuk. Ada apa gerangan?

"I-TAHIIIIIIII sini loe …." Teriak Sasuke menggelegar diseluruh ruangan

"Iya Sas-Uke?" Itachi nyamperin mereka berdua dengan tampang watados

"Apan nih elo ngerusak pemandangan aja suehhh."

Ternyata di Video itu Nampak Itachi lewat dibelakang mereka dengan memakai topeng baja hitam lalu ikut joged-joged. Dasar gila lu Chi !

"Hapus ah kita ulangi lagi, barusan ada penampakan." Naruto mendelete Video itu lalu mengulanginya lagi dari awal.

"Awas lu ye kalo ganggu lagi, tak sobek sobek muka lu" Ancam Sasuke pada kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Oke brohh, semoga berhasil" Itachi ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Dengan terpaksa mereka mengulangi lagi dari awal.

"ARE YOU READY"

"YEAHHHH"

"And one and two and three .. yo yo yo .. caca marica hey hey caca marica hey hey"

NaruSasu Dance lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini mereka sedikit serius mumpung si Itachi lagi di WC.

10 menit sudah video itu di ambil. Dan saat diplay, lagi-lagi muka mereka berdua udah gak enak dilihat.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIII buruk rupa bakaaa mesum hentai bencong loe " Stop Sasuke Stop elo udah mengucapkan kata-kata kotor 5 kali.

"Tadi topeng monyet sekarang tarzan. Please Itachi kita lagi serius neeh" Naruto udah gak tahan sama kelakuan badut Itachi.

Ia langsung sujud syukur karena ia anak tunggal. Naruto bayangin kalo ia punya kakak cowok macem Itachi.

"Apaan sih kalian berdua ribut aja" ucap Itachi masih dengan tampang watados nya.

"Chi elo emang harus ninggalin dunia ini, minggat sono" Sasuke nendang bokong Itachi

Naruto memencet tombol Play, beberapa menit kemudian muncul lagi Itachi dari kamar mandi cuma pake sempak doang. Haduhhh Chi memalukan banget sih.

"Ohhhh ituuu …. Gue lupa ambil celana gue hehe. Sori sori aje ye" Itachi segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Gua sumpahin diRape bencong lu Chi." Sasuke misuh-misuh sendiri ia sudah gak tahan sama kelakuan Itachi.

"Ulangi lagi dari awal" Titah Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Istirahat dulu , gue capeh"

Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka bikin Video tapi belum ada yang benar karena Itachi mengganggu terus. Si Itachi malah ketawa-ketawa nista.

"Emangnya elo aja yang pengen ntu duit, gue juga pengen bego" bisik Itachi pada diri sendiri. Kalo keras-keras entar kedengeran dong sama mereka.

Tiba-tiba .. BAK BIKK BUKK DORRR MEONG GUK GUK BLETAKKK MEONGGG PRANGG ..

"Oke ini yang ke 10 kalinya kita rekam Video tapi belum ada satupun yang berhasil. Kali ini kita bakal berhasil, gue udah iket si Itachi di kamar mandi. Kalo gak gini kapan selesainya" kata Sasuke memulai lagi rekamnya. Oohh itu suara Sasuke lagi menganiaya Itachi toh .. haduhh

"Good Job Sasuke, kita mulai"

"ARE YOU READY"

"YEAHHHH"

"And one and two and three .. yo yo yo .. caca marica hey hey caca marica hey hey"

Finally … beres juga video nista mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak sumeringah sekali karena duit 10juta udah didepan mata. (Diupload juga belum)

"Chi gue balik dulu yak, kameranya gue taro dikamar loe."

"Makasih kak Itachi" kata Naruto sambil menjinjing(lagi) Radio bututnya. "Woy Temeee gantian dong dari tadi gue mulu yang bawa"

Terdengar samar-samar suara Itachi dari suatu ruangan saat mereka hendak pergi.

"Woyyyyyyyyyyy sintiiiing lu yeeee lepasin gue Sasukeeeeee"

Sabar Chi sabar, sini Mei lepasin talinya.

"Makasih sayang" *PLAKKKK

Oke stop stop XD

.

.

Setelah itu NaruSasu mengUpload video mereka ke KOETUBE yang bernama **DUA MANUSIA GANTENG**. Berharap menang dan mengalahkan video-video nista milik teman-temannya padahal Video mereka lebih nista. Halah …

"Yippie yay Yippie huu okane okane okane I'm coming " Ucap Naruto sama Sasuke sambil loncat-loncat diatas kasur (?) dasar pada mata duitan , kayaknya penyakit Kakuzu nular nih.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong gue penasaran sama Video punya abang loe Sas, gue pengen lihat ah" Ucap Naruto sambil mencari-cari nama alay video Itachi.

"Gue gak ikutan ah, takut gak bisa makan seminggu" segitunya Sasuke ihh. Lihat dulu napa.

Saat video yang bernama **ITA-CUAKPTTSS **ditemukan lalu diPlay, nampaklah suatu ruangan sepi yaitu kamar Itachi. Tak lupa diiringi lagu Sam Smith (Wuidiihh selera loe keren Chi!) lalu munculah sesosok makhluk tuhan paling sexy eh enggak maksudnya muncul cowok *ehmm Tampan dengan keriputnya yang berkharisma gitu sambil menenteng beberapa kain warna warni.

"Wah Itachi mau sulap, Sasukeee sini lihat keren loh" Teriak Naruto sambil makan popcorn.

"Kagak ah gue gak tertarik. Gue lagi sibuk" padahal Sasuke ngintip dibalik pintu lihat video itu. _'busedd belom apa-apa keren abis'_ batinnya.

Lalu Itachi mengeluarkan beberapa Argumen, gini nih. 'Halo semuanya saya Uchiha Itachi saya mau memperlihatkan salah satu tutorial yang mungkin sangat bermanfaat untuk anda'

Naruto cengo

Sasuke mangap

'begini nih caranya' Itachi melilitkan kain itu ke kepalanya, lalu diikat dikasih jarum pentul sama beberapa aksesoris bunga. Kok ini seperti **TUTORIAL HIJAB? **

Yah Itachi bikin tutorial Hijab pemirsah , haduhhhh.. Naruto sweatdrop sedangkan Sasuke sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi.

Oke lupakan Video Nista Itachi yang menurutnya akan menang.

.

.

Tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang VEM (Video Eksis Menn). Semua peserta sudah berharap menang terutama Sasuke sama Naruto. Mereka sudah mencatat semua kebutuhannya mulai dari cicilan motor, cicilan panci, bayar listrik, bayar kosan dan lain-lain.(Busett banyak amat utangnya)

Pemenang akan diumumkan lewat pemilik akun **RoroMaru-Chan ImoedsBingiittss**. Kini suasana dikampus Naruto begitu ramai sekali menanti kemenangan video nista mereka.

"Gimana udah muncul belom?" kata Kiba sambil nyamperin sohibnya, Shino yang lagi membrowsing dilaptop.

"Belom nih lama banget, pasti Video kita menang" Shino udah yakin banget tuh.

"Pasti Video aku menang, hahaha Sasuke kun juga menyukai Video aku, hihi" (Taukan siapa yang ngomong).

"Hoaammm, kalian pada ngerepotin sih, entar juga bakal muncul pengumumannya. Mendokusei. Hoaamm" kata Shikamaru sambil setengah molor. Dasar tukang tidur !

"Dasar nanas pemalas, video loe gak mungkin menang woy haha" Teriak Naruto di kuping Shika, waduh. "Lihat judulnya aja gue udah tau, **SLEEPING BEAUTY** pasti kegiatan molor elo dijamban"

"Woy temen-temen cepet lihat, pemenangnya udah ada nih" Teriak Sasuke membuat kuping mereka mendadak lebar. Lalu semua pada nyamperin Sasuke

"Woyyy kamprettt loe jangan desak desakan"

"Mana Sas mana"

"Gue mau lihat woy"

"Aduh muka gue ke injek(?)"

"Minggir…"

"Woyyy kalian kan bisa lihat dilaptop sendiri nape" Ucap Sasuke membuat semua orang-orang disitu masang tampang inosen.

"Iya yah hahha"

Gini nih pengumumannya :

**'Congratulations untuk para pemenang VEM (Video Eksis Men). Inilah urutan pemenangnya**

**Juara pertama : ****DUA MANUSIA GANTENG**

**Juara kedua :**** SLEEPING BEAUTY**

**Juara ketiga : ****ITA-CUAKEPTTSS**

** JUARA PERTAMA MENDAPAT UANG TUNAI SEBESAR 10.000.000 RYO (Tapi dicicil) dipotong pajak**

** JUARA KEDUA MENDAPAT VOUCHER INTERNET SATU BULAN**

** JUARA KETIGA MENDAPAT HADIAH KEJUTAN**

**Selamat menikmati hadiah kami, hadiah akan dikirim melalui pos. Mohon maaf kepada video peseta lain yang tidak menang karena video kalian sangat jelek. Terimakasih telah berpartisipasi dengan kami, salam cinta damai dari saya RoroMaru-Chan yang cantik jelita. Babay muaachhh !**

"Horeeeeeeeee Video kita menang Sasuke, kita menang. Kita jadi tinggal di apartemen horeeee" Naruto keliling-keliling kampus sama Sasuke saking senengnya.

"Dobeehhh kita dapet duit segende pintu, akhirnya perjuangan kita tak sia-sia yah, hikss gue terharu banget hiks" Sasuke nangis Bombay sambil sujud syukur. "Tapi gue gak nyangka Video absurd bin nista punya si Itachi bisa menang yah. Heran gue"

Sementara itu teman-teman Naruto ….

"Dafuqq … kenapa si Nanas sialan yang menang padahal Video gue lebih bagus dari pada elo" Kiba gak terima kalo Shikamaru pemenang kedua dari VEM.

"Gue juga huhuhu gue kan udah bagus banget nyanyi Coke Bottle. Sasuke aja suka" Sakura merasa sedih videonya gak termasuk pemenang. (Sasuke : Hachyimm)

"Hahahaha apa gue bilang, gue menang karena ketampanan gue. Lagi tidur aja menang kedua apalagi melakukan hal yang lain pasti udah juara tingkat dunia. Hoaammm"

"Ahh diem loe nanas"

.

.

.

"Ngapain loe diem diluar terus?" Naruto yang lagi merhatiin Sasuke lagi diam mematung diteras rumah

"Gue lagi nunggu tukang pos sama Manager artis"

"Hah ! " Naruto cengo

"Elo ini gimana sih, kan duitnya bakal dikirim melalui pos"

"Kalo Manager Artis?"

"Ah loe kek kagak tau aja. Jaman sekarang tuh banyak yang menjadi artis mendadak. Itu berawal dari video. Seperti Juugo Sedunia, Briptu Izumo Kamaru, itu tuh Anbu yang jogged india. Mereka jadi artis, nah sape tahu kita juga bakal kedatangan manager menawari kita jadi artis" Ucapan Sasuke disusul senyuman Naruto yang tampak bahagia.

Mereka udah bayangin jadi artis kaya raya dikelilingi cewek-cewek cakep dari Hongkong.

Lalu datanglah om-om tukang Pos yang diketahui bernama Kabuto

"Apakah ini dengan DUA MANUSIA GANTENG?" aduh bisa nyembut nama kali to,to.

"Benar-benar, mana duitnya mana?" Sasuke dan Naruto udah gak sabar nunggu lagi, matanya pada berubah jadi dollar.

"Ini hadiahnya tapi dicicil dulu yah. Saya permisi" om-om itu pergi, NaruSasu pada diem.

"Buset gue lupa kalo hadiahnya dicicil"

"What happen, tapi tak apalah paling 1juta atau 2 juta lumayan lah." Kata Sasuke, Naruto Cuma manggut-manggut.

Saat dibuka ..

"Apeeee Cuma 3ratus rebu" Sasuke menerwang duit itu, sape tau duitnya kelipet. "Cari lagi didalem amplopnya Nar, sape tau masih ada"

Amplop itu dirogoh sama Naruto, mukanya langsung sumeringah lagi saat ia menyentuh beberapa kertas. Saat dikeluarkan ternyata Cuma surat.

**'Pajak 5juta, cicilan 3ratus rebu perbulan. Salam cinta Roro' **

"Dafuqq .. apaan nih pajaknya gede bener. Ini kek cicilan motor aja, buat bayar kosan aja gak cukup." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke nemu secarik kertas lagi yang isinya :

** 'Segitu juga gue kasih duit, monyet !'**

"Ini kertas ngajak ribut" Sasuke membejek-bejek kertas tersebut.

Sementara itu

Ting Tong ….

"Iya sebentar" Suara Itachi samar-samar dari dalem rumah.

"Apakah benar ini dengan ITA-CUAKEPTTSS ?" Ini orang telmi bener.

"Iya betul"

"Saya Kabuto"

"Gue gak nanya nama loe. Mau ngapain kesini?"

"Ih abang seloww dong ane mau ngasih rejeki malah marah-marah"

"ohh iya gue lupa, gue menang kedua yah, mana hadiahnya mana" kata Itachi sambil meluk-meluk Kabuto.

"Bentar yah saya ambil dulu dimobil" Kabuto pergi kemobil mengambil hadiahnya. Itachi udah berharap itu hadiah pasti gede mesti diangkut pake mobil . (Hah masa sih cuma video tutorial hijab aja dapet hadiah mewah bener)

"Pasti hadiahnya motor" Busettt ngayalnya kejauhan

"Ngehhh … bantuin napa mas berat nih" Kata Kabuto yang membawa kotak besar dengan pita warna ungu.

"Wahhh bagus banget pasti dalemnya, aahhh …" Itachi langsung menggotong hadiah itu.

"Saya permisi dulu yah, mas .. ganteng"

"Sono-sono pergi hush hush" Itachi langsung membawa Kotak itu kedalam rumahnya. "Eh tunggu, ganteng katanya .. hih tampang teroris tapi ngelambai. Masa bodo ah .."

Itachi tak tunggu lama lagi, ia langsung membuka hadiah itu. JENG JENG JENG … munculah seseorang berambut dikepang dua, warna kulit pucat dengan make up serba ungu.

"Hai Ganteng aku Roro … aku hadiah kejutanmu sayang" suara serak-serak basahnya begitu menggoda *hoekkss… Roro mencolek dagu itachi. Si Itachi merinding disko.

"Whoaaahhhhhh berukk sawahhh" Kata Itachi histeris. Dikira dalemnya motor ternyata isinya Bencong taman lawang.

"Thedaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk …"

Yah Doa Sasuke mungkin didengar oleh dewa Jashin.

**Kompetensi Video Berhadiah **

"Nah begitulah cerita kami yang sangat nista. Gue dan Sasuke gak akan melupakan kejadian itu. Lumayan sih dapet duit cukup buat makan sehari-hari. Yah walaupun gue harus batalin pesen Apartemen sih. Tapi gue sangat bangga menjadi pemenang pertama, berarti kesempatan gue jadi Artis semakin dekat. Gue kan ganteng cetarrr tarr tarrr …"

"Hahahaha rasain lu Itachuiiiii emang enak dirape bencong. Itulah akibatnya kalo elo gangguin gue, kan jadinya dilahap bencong. Wuahahaha gue seneng banget lihat elo menderita"

"Udah Sasuke kasian abang loe jangan dihina mulu."

"Woy Naruto, Sasuke kenapa elo berdua yang menang sih, harusnya video lypsinc gue yang menang"

"Hoaammmm misi orang ganteng mau lewat, mendokusei, hoammmm"

"Woyy Kiba Shikamaru ngapain elo kemari. Ini segment kita berdua, sana minggat loe pade"

"Naruto .."

"Ya Sasuke"

"Kita bikin Video YAOI yukk "

GLEKK …

** ~OWARI~**

**Akhirnya gaje banget yah. Tadinya Mei gak niat masukin Shikamaru, tapi kenapa malah muncul. Ita Koi muup yah harus digoda Orochimaru . *PLAKKK**

**Maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang gak nyambung, ini Fic humor pertama Mei Naruto-Sasuke loh. Gimana .. dapet gak humornya?**

**Setelah baca silahkan klik Reviewnya**

**Babay di Fic aku yang selanjutnya **


End file.
